Black Manta
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Black Manta is a character from DC Comics ''and archenemy of Aquaman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Black Manta vs Green Goblin (Completed) *Black Manta vs Black Panther *Cyclops vs. Black Manta '''Possible Opponents * Iron Man (DC Comics) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Arlong (One Piece) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Davy Jones (Pirates of the Carribean) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) History Having lived a poor childhood of being kept captive by Somali pirates and forced to kill to survive, the autistic treasure hunter who would become Black Manta was long fascinated with Aquaman and the legends of Atlantis. But though he intended to create an underwater colony where people could be free from the persecution, Black Manta's methods are not as pure and often draws him into conflict with Aquaman. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: David Hyde *Height: 6' 2" *Weight: 205 lbs *Occupation: Treasure Hunter, Assassin, Pirate, and Terrorist *Affiliation: The Society, N.E.M.O, Injustice League, O.R.G.E, and Suicide Squad *Father was killed by Aquaman *Is Autistic *Was a former inmate at Arkham Asylum *First super-villain in any comic that murdered an infant Powers and Abilities *Genius Level Intellect *Brilliant Tactician and Strategist *Enhanced Strength and Endurance *Skilled hand-to-hand combatant **Developed his own personalized fighting style effective in both water and land *Skilled Diver *Experienced Treasure Hunter *Expert Assassin *Adept Marksman Manta Suit *Customized diving suit *Insulated to stand the depths of the oceans **Sealed at the microscopic level **Has a bioelectric seal *Completely bullet proof *Grants Black Manta superhuman strength and durability *Gives him increased mobility in the water *Generates an electrical discharge powerful enough to knock out King Shark *Large helmet shields his head from trauma *Can shoot two optic lasers from his helmet's eyes *Has a holographic disguise for discretion Twin Daggers *Manta's main melee weapons of choice *Can be concealed in his forearms or in the back of his suit *Sharp enough to pierce Aquaman's near bullet proof skin Weapons and Gear *Wrist mounted harpoon darts *Harpoon Gun *Extended Trident *Bladed laser gun *Jetpack *Shoulder mounted rocket launchers *Grappling gun *Electrified gauntlets *Swords Feats * Grapples with Superman who is depowered, but is still strong enough to break through steel with his fists * Became leader of the Suicide Squad *Easily overpowered Aqualad * Reacted fast enough to tag The Flash * Became the first non-founding leader of the Light * Fought evenly with Deathstroke * Legion of Doom member * Gets caught in the middle of an explosion that would've killed meta humans * Killed Deathstroke in the Flashpoint timeline * Nearly caused a war between Atlantis and the United States * Fights evenly with Aquaman on multiple ocassions ** Survives being stabbed by Aquaman's Trident ** Cuts off Aquaman's hand ** Murdered Aquaman's son * Kicks down a metal door * Survived being electrocuted by Aqualad * Takes down Deadshot, Harley Quinn, and Captain Boomrang simultaneously * His speed underwater was compared to a torpedo by Deathstroke * Kills Kahina the Seer * Kills a guard while restrained * Slits the throat of a guard with nothing, but a coin * Survived having his face bitten off by King Shark * Survived being attacked by a Megalodon * Tanks a beating from Mazahs, an alternate version of Alex Luthor with powers similar to Shazam Flaws *Questionable sanity **His obsession with Aquaman being only drive, having briefly retired while it appeared Aquaman died. *Is a bit short tempered *Reliance on his gadgets *Somewhat arrogant *Does not have a good relationship with his son, except in Young Justice *Despite his suit's impressive durability, enough explosive power or blunt force will eventually shatter most of it, leaving him exposed *Still only human Gallery Injustice 2 - Black Manta Universal Outtro.gif| Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:African American Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Injustice characters Category:Technology users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Assassin Category:Pirates Category:Mercenaries Category:Army Leader Category:Team leaders Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Tragic Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Pure Evil